Lucy (2014 Film Lucy)
|-|10% Capacity= |-|20-60% Capacity= |-|70-99% Capacity= |-|100% Capacity= Summary Lucy was a regular woman who became an unwitting drug-mule for a Taiwanese mob. After she has the drug CPH4 (6-carboxytetrahydropterin synthase) sown into her abdomen and it bursts, the toxin is absorbed into her system slowly. It gives her increasing control over her brain functions, and this in turn gives her superpowers and vastly increased intellect and knowledge. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 9-B | Unknown | Low 2-C Name: Lucy Miller Origin: Lucy (2014 film) Gender: Female Age: 24 Classification: Human, drug mule | Transcendent being Powers and Abilities: |-|10% Brain Capacity= None |-|20-60% Brain Capacity= Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Body Control (including Body Supremacy, Acrobatics, Brain Manipulation), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (including Mindshifting and the ability to have complete control of one's mind), Telekinesis, Immunity to Pain, Fear and discomfort, Clairvoyance, Hacking, Technology Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Visualization (Can visualize any kind of information), Data Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (including Cell Manipulation), Shapeshifting, Psychometry, Regeneration (High; Can regenerate from being vaporized and turned to energy on a plane), Immortality (Type 3), Absorption (Absorbs energy and matter to grow stronger), Barriers, Sleep Manipulation, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Aura (intimidation), Fear Manipulation, Telepathy, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Reading, Intuitive Perception, Extrasensory Perception, Retrocognition, Precognition, Enhanced Senses, Energy Manipulation, Duplication, Chemistry Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation |-|70-99% Brain Capacity= All the powers from before plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Nanotechnology, Time Manipulation (Can Time Stop, Time Travel, rewind and accelerate time, can rejuvenate objects), Teleportation, Flight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 & 2), Immortality (Type 2 & 3), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Fundamental Forces Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Maximum Brain Capacity (Can gain access 100% if her brain capacity) |-|100% Brain Capacity= Cosmic Awareness, Non-Corporeal, Intangibility and Universal Merging (Was implied to have fused with the fabric of space-time and become one with the universe), Large Size (Type 8), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2, & 3), Higher-Dimensional Existence, all the powers from before, but vastly superior. Attack Potency: Human level | Wall level (Can easily throw people through walls and lift a dozen men at once via telekinesis), can ignore conventional durability in many ways | Unknown (Spread her black nanite substances all over the lab and transformed the objects into a supercomputer, mentally traveled through space and time freely and controled them), can ignore conventional durability in many ways | Universe level+ (After disappearing and becoming non corporeal she claims to be "everywhere", and is known to already have control over space and time, understand them entirely, have travelled through the Big Bang itself, and sees time itself as the only proof of existence) Speed: Normal Human | Peak Human movement, Subsonic on vehicle, Supersonic attack speed with firearms | Immeasurable (Can mentally travel through space and time freely and control them) | Omnipresent (Is stated to be "everywhere" and implied to be one with space and time) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Peak Human (Can access all of her body's potential), at least Class 1, likely higher via telekinesis | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Human Class | Wall Class (Can access all of her body's potential. Can hurl people through walls), Wall Class via telekinesis | Unknown | Inapplicable Durability: Human level | Wall level (Regeneration makes her hard to kill), Unknown with barriers | Unknown | Universe level+ Stamina: Average | High | Near limitless | Limitless Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, at least tens of meters with telekinesis, hundreds of meters with guns, planetary via technological manipulation | Universal+ (Can extend her presence to a different time period) | Universal+ (is implied to be one with the universe) Standard Equipment: Packets of CPH4, Springfield Armory TRP Operator, Beretta 90Two, M4A1, knives, 2014 Peugeot 308 | Nanites | None notable, besides anything she can control Intelligence: Average | Supergenius (Knows what people will think and do before they do it often. Can read, recite and understand all the research of a leading Professor on the human brain in seconds. Understands all quantum mechanics, mathematics, the structure of the Universe all the way back to the big bang itself and can see, manipulate and understand its fundamental forces even before 100% control of the brain) | Likely Nigh-Omniscient (Has transcended her previous intellect and understanding and is implied to be one with the Universe) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses | Struggles to control her powers at first, alcohol at 40% | Unknown | None notable Feats: Toggle * She shows expert ability in martial arts and weapon usage upon gaining her powers. * She manipulates objects, her body etc even without contact. * Reads people’s minds, can manipulate their thoughts like making them do what she wants, can cause dozens of people to lose consciousness simultaneously. * Can throw around people and other objects through walls even passively as they approach. * Teleported to places like Paris from the US, to China etc. * Freely stops, rewinds and fast forwards time. * Hovers, fly’s out of earth’s orbit and deep into space, through time itself to see the big bang. * Connected with many computers, created a super advanced computer beyond our current understanding. * Absorbs energy and matter to grow stronger. * Regenerated from being vaporized and turned to energy on a plane. * Knows what people will think and do before they do it often. Can read, recite and understand all the research of a leading Professor on the human brain in seconds. Understands all quantum mechanics, mathematics, the structure of the Universe all the way back to the big bang itself and can see, manipulate and understand its fundamental forces even before 100% control of the brain. Transcends this intellect and is implied to become one with the Universe. * She loses her physical body and exists as a disembodied consciousness "everywhere". * In the end, her physical body disappears and she claims to be everywhere by texting a man’s phone when he asks what happened and where is she, saying, “I am everywhere”. Implied to be one with space and time since she says time is the only true constant, and what solidifies our existence. Has traveled all of time and space previously leading up to 100% brain activity, and already can manipulate time and space and the constants of the Universe. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Developing the potential of the brain: Once the CPH4 is in her body, she begins to gradually increase the potential of her brain from 10% to 99%, acquiring various superpowers. * Enhanced Senses: All of Lucy's senses escalates to great heights. * Genius Intelligence: Intelligence begins to grow in proportion to the evolution of the brain, giving Lucy virtually unlimited knowledge. She also has superhuman memory, remembering even what happened to her at the age of 1, and also remembered how her bones gnashed when they grew. * Mind Manipulation: Reads people's thoughts and memories, hypnotizes them, and forces them to act according to her will. * Extrasensory Perception: Feels people at a great distance, sees the movement of energy, completely feel your body and the body of others. Feels the movement of planets, galaxies, and even the entire universe. * Technology Manipulation: Controls any electronic devices (Can control technology in Paris from Taiwan). In the end, she assimilated the supercomputers by transforming her body into nanites, putting all knowledge into it, and then created a super flash drive from it. * Telekinesis: Moves objects and creates impenetrable barriers. * Shapeshifting: Completely changes her appearance, turning into any creature. * Nanotechnology: Transforms her body into self-replicating assimilating nanites. * Absorption: Absorbs matter and energy with a touch to grow stronger. * Destruction: With the power of thought, erases objects from reality. * Duplication: Exists in two places at the same time. * Teleportation: Travels in space and time. * Time Stop: Stops time. * Time Manipulation: Turns back the clock, mental time travel, rejuvenating objects until it disappears (99% is able to do this with whole galaxies). * Biological Manipulation: Touches other living things with evolution. * Matter Manipulation: Gazes transfigure objects. Ignores the laws of modern physics, and, for example, copies any object an infinite number of times. Key: 10% Brain Capacity | 20-60% Brain Capacity | 70-99% Brain Capacity | 100% Brain Capacity Explanations When Lucy absorbs the drug CPH4 (6-carboxytetrahydropterin synthase), she gains different abilities depending on the percentage of the brain she can control. She can change her hair and eye color at will, she gains telekinesis, superior fighting abilities, she can hack into computers and is able to understand many different languages. Lucy can also see into one's past if she places her hand over one of that someone's shoulders. Gallery File:Lucy_Development.gif File:Lucy_Knowledge.gif Lucy 2014 movie-2880x1800.jpg Others Notable Victories: Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!) Sayori's Profile (Both were 10-B) Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Bill’s Profile (Both were Low 2-C and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Shazam (DC Extended Universe) Shazam's Profile (Lucy with 10% Brain Capacity fought Billy as a teenager) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Lucy Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Psychics Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Matter Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Immortals Category:Fear Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Information Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Drivers Category:Fusionism Users Category:Technology Users Category:Biology Users Category:Hackers Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Geniuses Category:Chemistry Users Category:Physics Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Data Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Technopaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Age Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Hypnotists Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Acrobats Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Super Scientists Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Eye Users